Silverstream
Silverstream, or Silver Stream, is a female Hippogriff/seapony whom is the niece of Queen Novo, cousin of Princess Skystar, Daughter of Ocean Flow and Sky Beak, older sister of Terramar, and a Je'Daii Youngling. Her dragon; a "Sealian Orcora" is named Backstory Not much is known about Silverstream's life prior to the Storm King's Attack, but in lines from her Aunt Novo, she was always curious about life on the land like Skystar was. Then from Silverstream's POV, she decided to check it out for herself and sneak out of Seaquestria and went onto land. As she explored the new sights, she then came into the middle of a Clone Wars battle and briefly forgetting she was supposed to keep her Je'Daii following a secret; Silverstream raced in and ignited her Lightsaber. Helping out take out several battle droids, which was being witnessed by the Separatist leader, . But when he reported this to , he refused to believe as Hippogriffs were said to be long forgotten. As the Droids were then ordered to target Silverstream herself, she proved to be a tough opponent, as her skills in acrobatic and defensive Lightsaber combat were outstanding to everyone present. Even when she used Electric Judgement on many of the droids. But soon a blaster bolt struck her left side, near her wing. But before the droids could try and kill her, a Nautolan named Zem Zervang quickly raced in and shot the droids and then carried her to safety. At the base camp, the Clone Commander and Jedi master present lightly scolded Silverstream for racing into a situation she was unprepared for. But complemented her Lightsaber and Force Skills. As Zem asked where she came from, Silverstream explained she was from Hippogriffa/Seaqestria, but she didn't know how to get home. Zem then decided to take her to his home for the time being and they would search for her home together. During their time together, Zem became a very good friend to Silverstream. But soon enough when Order 66 was issued, the clones from the battle where Silverstream made herself present remembered Silverstream, and Sidious ordered them to kill her as a force user that young having such skills would be a threat to him. When the clones came to the homestead, Zem and Silverstream fought back as she then stunned them with Electric Judgement. Leading them to escape in the clones' shuttle. As they flew away, Silverstream started feeling queasy, as she then went into the backroom to try and rest. Then 3 days past and Silverstream soon get a serious fever, which Zem found that she needed medical attention immediately. But the small shuttle didn't have enough power to reach " ". leaving the 2 stranded in space. Zem then sent out a distress beacon. Luckily, a hijacked Republic Cruiser was nearby and picked them up. As Zem carried Silverstream inside, he found the ship was being run by a Griffon, a Dragon, a Yak, and an Earth Pony. Who were also in the presence of a Wookiee, a Zarbrak, and a reprogrammed B1 Super Battle Droid. Who agreed to help Silverstream get the medical attention she needed. Bio Personality Silverstream is shown to be rather hyperactive and very curious about the world around her, supposedly taking after her cousin Skystar. Physical Appearance Silverstream has Moderate blue-violet eyes, light cornflower blue, light cornflower bluish-gray for manes and pale magenta around her body. Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: '''Silverstream is very skilled Lightsaber combat, being trained in all seven Lightsaber combat forms. But, her preferred method of dueling is with acrobatics and strict defensive moves. Silverstream is also very skilled in deflecting Blaster bolts at fast speeds. Sometimes so fast, she is pratically invisaibe. Her skills in Lightsaber combat would come into play when dueling Manacore, his Inquisitors or any other foe as she was quick and zanny to keep up with them. '''Force Skills: Silverstream is very high in the Force. As she can perform the many tricks that a Je'Daii Knight could, but her Elecktric Judgement sometimes isn't as effective in sometimes, and sometimes she struggles to perform it, as she has not yet mastered it. Other skills:'' ''Silverstream is skilled in is using her claws as fighting weapons most times. And while she is not fond of using firearms or blasters she does have marksmanship skills. And being in seapony form, Silverstream can swim at high speeds. Even to where she can keep up with Willy, Dolphy, Sharky, or Mako (whom are very fast swimmers themselves). Main Weaponry * White Lightsaber Trivia * Silverstream makes her appearance in The Last Younglings * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hippogriffs Category:Seaponies Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Neices Category:Cousins Category:Equines Category:Birds Category:Hybrids Category:Hyper Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Younglings Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots